Kitty Kenshin
by Neoshipper
Summary: Just as the title says. Kenshin turns into a kitten, and in turn, he finds out Kaoru's feelings. Slightly citrusy.


AN: Yeah, I'm on vacation, but I brought the laptop! ^-^ So I'm writing this story. It was a pretty random idea I had about Kenshin turning into a kitten! ^-^;; Anyway, I'm in a happy mood, because I found an anime store here in Vermont! ::squeals:: 

~*^-^*~

_'Kenshin...'_

_"T-Tomoe!?"_

_'Anata, why do you torture yourself? Why deny your right to be happy?'_

_"Nani?"_

_'You love Kaoru-san, don't you?'_

_"K-Kaoru-dono!?"_

_'And she loves you. Onegai, if she makes you happy, then go to her. I was your past love, she is your future. It's destiny.'_

_"Sessha is unworthy. She can't love me."_

_'Then I'm afraid I have no choice but to show you.'_

_"Oro?"_

_'Tonight, you will find out. Sayonara, anata.'_

_"Matte!"_

~*^-^*~

"Kenshin!"

"Oro?"

Kenshin turned to his right and blinked. Kaoru stared at him, a scowl marring her normally peaceful features. 

"Nani, Kaoru-dono?"

"Mou! Kenshin! You've been spaced out for the past five minutes! When is dinner going to be ready?"

"Gomen! It will be ready in a few minutes."

"Yoshi!" Kaoru exclaimed happily. Kenshin hid a smile as he watched her run out of the room. He sighed longingly and went back to chopping vegetables. If only his past was so tainted with blood. If only he were younger. If only Kaoru hadn't been so nice to him. Those were just excuses, and Kenshin knew it. He loved her. Kami-sama he loved her so much. So much it hurt not to be able to show her his feelings. His thoughts trailed off to his unexpected meeting with Tomoe. 

"What did she mean?" He frowned and continued chopping the food. It didn't matter anyway, he decided. He was probably just imagining things.

~*^-^*~

"Dinner's ready!"

A scamper of feet was heard as two figures plopped down on either side of Kenshin. He smiled, then silently counted in his head. 

_'Three...Two...One...'_

"Oi! Jou-chan! Kenshin! Yahiko! Any food for me?"

Kenshin's smile widened as the gambler strolled in, fishbone in his mouth. Kaoru looked up from taking her helping of meat and frowned.

"Sano, I don't remember inviting you." She commented dryly. Sano shrugged and sat down next to Yahiko, who was inhaling his food at an alarmingly fast pace. Rolling her eyes, she finished scooping out food and handed it to Kenshin. 

"Arigatou, Kaoru-dono." Kenshin took the bowl and had just finished scooping food on his plate when Yahiko finished his first helping.

"More!" He held out his plate and smiled. Kaoru groaned and picked up her bokken, which seemed to appear out of nowhere, and brought it down upon his head.

"Itai! Busu!"

"Nani!?"

"Maa, maa." Kenshin tried to calm down the group. He looked over at Sano, who was ignoring the quarrel and taking food for himself. After a few more biting remarks on both Kaoru's and Yahiko's part, the arguments settled down and the rest of dinner was uneventful. 

~*^-^*~

"Kenshin?" 

"Hai, Kaoru-dono?"

"Daijoubu?"

Kenshin nodded. Kaoru didn't buy the excuse, but didn't push. Truth was, Kenshin wasn't feeling like himself. His stomach felt weird and he couldn't see straight. He shook his head, trying to get his vision back to normal. 

"Sessha is going to go for a walk."

"Nani? At this hour? Kenshin...."

"Daijoubu. Sessha will be back soon." He assured her, noticing the look of horror that passed her face. He knew she was thinking he was going to leave. She nodded somewhat reluctantly and went to her room. 

~*^-^*~

Kenshin leaned over the bridge railing. His insides were churning and he felt light headed. The feeling that had started out in his stomach now spread from his head to toes. Groaning as a wave of nausea passed through him, he clutched his stomach and sunk to his knees, squeezing his eyes shut. 

"What's happening me?" He whispered before everything went black.

~*^-^*~

Kenshin cracked one eye open, then the other. He blinked. Everything was in black and white. He raised a hand to rub his eyes, but instead was shocked to see a small orange paw.

"Mew!?"  (translation: oro!?)

Kenshin's eyes widened and he jumped up, only to realize that he had shrunk. A lot. He didn't know what to do. It was dark, he was a long way from home, and he was a kitten! Shaking his head, he began to sprint back to the dojo. Surely someone there could help him. 

~*^-^*~

"What's wrong with you busu?"

Kaoru ignored her pupil's remark and continued to stare at the gate. She was worried. Kenshin still hadn't returned. She didn't doubt his word that he was coming back, because he left his sakabatou in his room. What worried her was the fact that Kenshin had been gone for hours. What if he was hurt? Or lost? Or even...killed? She stifled a gasp and settled on chewing he finger nails instead. 

"Kaoru?"

She looked up, shocked to see Yahiko still standing before her. He obviously knew she was worried, so he dropped the nickname he so loved to call her. 

"Hai?"

"Daijoubu. Kenshin will come back. I'm sure he's just fine." 

"Arigatou, Yahiko. You should sleep now. It's late. I'm just going to wait a bit longer."

"Okay. Night, Kaoru."

Yahiko shocked both of them by giving her a quick hug and then hurrying to his room. She smiled after him, then turned and continued to stare out in the night. 

_'Kenshin...where are you?'    _

~*^-^*~

Kenshin's paws were killing him. Being a kitten sure took a lot out of you when you had to run across town on all fours. He felt relief wash over him as the dojo came into view. He gave his last ounce of effort to sprint the rest of the way and didn't stop until he reached the gate. 

_'Finally! I've made...'_

Kenshin stopped as he saw the figure sitting on the front steps. 

_'Kaoru...'_

She was leaning against a poll, her sleep deprived body hunched over. Her eyes sparkled and for a moment Kenshin couldn't figure out why.

_'Tears.'_

He realized as he slipped underneath the front gate. He hesitated before trotting over to her. He was about a foot away before he tried to call her name. 

"Meow!" 

Was all that came out. Kaoru looked up, startled. Her expression softened when she saw the small kitten sitting obediently before her. 

"Ohayou kitty." She cooed, reaching out her hand. Kenshin moved closed as she scratched under his chin. Unconsciously a purr rose in his throat. A sigh brought him back to the situation at hand.

_'Kaoru-dono! It's me!'_

"Mew! Mew!"

He wanted to scream. He couldn't even get through to her. Kaoru smiled and picked him up gently under the arms. He let his problems slide for the time being as she set him in her lap and began to scratch behind his ears. 

"I'm worried." She whispered, gazing down at the content cat in her lap. Kenshin struggled against the feeling of pleasure as she stroked his fur. He had to stay focused. 

"Kenshin still hasn't returned. What if he...what if he left? Or got hurt? Or is...dying?" She choked on the latter of the words. Kenshin froze.

_'Kami-sama. Is this what I put her through every time I leave?'_

"Mew."

Kenshin rubbed up against her arm. She sniffled and stood, cradling him in her arms. Offering a small smile, Kaoru walked down the hall and to her room. Kenshin's eyes widened as she opened the door and stepped in with him. He panicked, and tried to climb up over her shoulder. 

"Silly kitty. Daijoubu." Kaoru placed Kenshin down on her futon and walked to her closet. He froze as he watched her pull out a light kimono to sleep in. She untied the obi holding her day kimono closed and folded it, placing the sash in her closet. If cats could blush, Kenshin would be brighter than his hair color right about now. He knew that any decent man (or cat) would have turned away, but he couldn't pry his eyes from the beautiful woman he had come to love. He watched, transfixed, as she slid the kimono off her shoulders. It fell in a small pile at her feet, followed by her blue hair ribbon. Kenshin took this time to admire Kaoru, knowing it would be his only chance. He studied her creamy shoulders and her shapely hips. She turned slightly to the side to grab her night clothes and he etched her into his memory. The way her hair covered a small portion of her breasts, revealing the plump edges. His gaze lowered to her well toned stomach, then traveled down her long legs. A flash of white in front of his eyes told him that she was sliding in to her kimono. He watched intently until she tied it shut, then blinked. Kaoru sat down next to him.

"There. I guess there is no reason for me to worry about Kenshin. He can take care of himself. He'll probably be back by morning, cooking breakfast. He'll be up first, and then he'll say 'Ohayou, Kaoru-dono. Sessha has almost finished breakfast.'"** Kaoru's eyes teared up and her words came out in a whisper. Kenshin frowned inwardly and rubbed up against her thigh. She pet him, finding it strangely calming and comforting.**

"Kenshin no baka." 

_'Oro?'_

"Why do you have to be so blind? Can't you see I love you? Baka." Kaoru sniffled and hugged the cat to her chest. Kenshin was speechless. Well, not completely.

_'She...loves sessha? After all the people I murdered? After she knew about my past?'_

"Is it too much to ask to be loved in return? Kami-sama, all I want is him. Onegai." Kaoru let a few tears leak out of her eyes. Kenshin felt his heart break as he listened to her heart-felt confessions. A few tears wet his fur.

_'Kaoru...Is this what Tomoe meant? Sessha would find out this?'_

"Meow." He nudged her hand with his nose. Kaoru giggled and picked him up so she could lay down. After she was settled, she placed the kitten on top. 

"Night kitty. I appreciate you listening to my complaining. I hope Kenshin is okay." She muttered, her eyelids drooping. Kenshin rubbed his head against her cheek until her breathing slowed. Silently, he settled back on her chest and watched her. 

_'Kaoru, sessha had no idea you felt that way. Aishteru.'_

He too let sleep overcome him, comforted by Kaoru's shallow breathing. 

~*^-^*~

Kaoru yawned and opened her eyes, stretching her arms above her head. 

_'I wonder if Kenshin came back...'_

She went to sit up but froze when she felt a weight on her stomach. Blinking, she slowly lifted her head and stifled a gasp. Kenshin's head was resting on her stomach, obviously using her as a pillow. Her shock turned to confusion as she scanned the room, looking for the kitten she had confided in last night. Seeing as he was nowhere to be found, she turned her attention back to the man she loved. She blinked, noticing one small fact. Kenshin wasn't wearing any clothes. A blush spread from head to toe as she stared at him. Sometime during the night, part of her blanket had covered him from the waist down, which she was only partially thankful for. She didn't know what to think. Heck, she didn't remember anything except for the fact that Kenshin was not home when she went to sleep. She smiled wistfully and hesitated before running a hand through his hair. He sighed and leaned into her hand, thoroughly enjoying the feel. Kaoru's eyes softened as she continued to run her hands through his hair. 

"Kenshin....do you know what you do to me?" She whispered under her breath. She continued to run her hands through his hair, enjoying the feeling of silk slipping through her fingers. 

"Mhhnmm...Kaoru..."

Kaoru froze. Her hands stopped tugging at his hair, leaving them suspended in mid air, hair twirled around her fingers. She sucked in a deep breath and quickly yanked her hands away from him. The abrupt movement caused him to stir. His eyes slowly opened, and he blinked, letting his eyes adjust to the light. He felt something beneath him shift and turned his head slightly to the right. 

"Ummm....ohayou?" Kaoru said meekly, wiggling her fingers in a semi type of wave. 

"Ohayou, Kaoru-dono..." Kenshin yawned and sat up, rubbing the last of sleep from his eyes. And then, all at once, he realized that something was very wrong. He wasn't a kitten anymore (which he assumed was a dream of some sort), he was naked, he was using Kaoru as a pillow, and her night kimono was open, revealing an ample view of her cleavage.

"K-Kaoru-dono!?" He squeaked, unsure of what to think. Kaoru, who had a faint blush on her cheeks, shrugged. 

"I went to bed last night, not knowing where you were, with only a kitten to keep me company, and then I wake up and you're sleeping on me! Hentai!" Kaoru kicked him off, making sure the blanket flew with him. She scowled, although inside she was thrilled that she got to spend time with him. 

"Oro?" 

Kenshin sat up and rubbed his eyes. At least he knew that he was, indeed, a cat last night. And that everything Kaoru had said was not something he dreamt. Slowly, as if someone else was controlling his body, he stood and walked over to her; blanket wrapped loosely around his waist. 

"Eep!" Kaoru fought down the urge to stare as he stopped in front of her and squatted down. 

"Kaoru-dono...Gomen. Sessha doesn't know what happened."

_'Kenshin no BAKA! That's not what you wanted to tell her!'_

Kaoru frowned. She wasn't going to let Kenshin's density get in the way of finding out his feelings. She decided to take it in her hands. 

"Kenshin..." She purred, lifting a hand and caressing his cheek. She heard him suck in a deep breath as she traced her finger down his jaw and to his chin. Slowly, she moved in, pressing a feathery kiss on his lips. He groaned, a low rumble that he fought to keep down. Kaoru took this as a sign to go on, and raised her other hand, holding both cheeks in her palms. She moved in again, pressing her lips firmly to his. Forgetting all his excuses and desperately wanting more, he probed her mouth open with his tongue. She gasped, but pressed further. She had moved from her sitting position on her futon to straddle Kenshin, gently pushing him back until he was lying down and she was poised on top. Moaning, she allowed him to push her kimono down, pressing her body against him. Kenshin pulled away from her lips and reached up, grabbing her earlobe between his teeth. Shudders traveled through her body as he nibbled on her ear, his tongue occasionally grazing the tender flesh. Kaoru leaned back as he trailed kisses from her ear down her neck. Gasping in pleasure, she reached behind him and pulled out his hair tie, allowing his fiery locks to cascade over his bare shoulders. The blanket covering him had long been forgotten as his hands roamed her body. Every inch of her burned with her need for him. 

"Ken...shin..." 

The small gasp escaped her swollen lips as his hands pushed her kimono fabric up to her thighs. 

"Oi! Busu! Is Kenshin back yet!?"

Kaoru and Kenshin froze; Kaoru's hands tied up in Kenshin's hair and one of Kenshin's hand on her thigh, the other cupping her cheek. 

"Iie, Yahiko! He didn't come back yet! Why don't you go look for him?" Kaoru yelled. After a string of grumbling, the front gate was heard slamming, signaling Yahiko had indeed left. Kenshin smiled and drew Kaoru back against him. She gasped at his action, but accepted it happily, leaning her head back against his shoulder. Both of them sat in eachother's embrace, panting lightly. Kenshin leaned forward and kissed Kaoru's neck. She giggled and turned around, capturing his lips in her own. He groaned and pulled back.

"Do you know what you do to me?" He asked huskily, using Kaoru's similar thoughts from before. Her eyes widened as she shook her head. He grinned.

"Kaoru...Sessha always had feelings for you. At first sessha brushed them aside, thinking it was just a big brother instinct.  Demo, the feelings can't be ignored anymore."

"Kenshin?" 

Kaoru held her breath, hopeful that what she believed he was going to say was true. 

"...Aishteru." 

Her eyes lit up and she couldn't fight the tears that came to the surface. A few leaked through and Kenshin kissed them away.

"If sessha knew you would cry, sessha wouldn't have told you." He chuckled as she gave him a playful shove. 

"Mou! Kenshin!" She pouted, then leaned forwards, pressing a lingering kiss on his lips. 

"Aishteru. You don't know how long I've wanted to say that." She teased, leaning back in his arms again.

"Then why didn't you?"

"I was scared." 

"Scared?"

"Scared you wouldn't feel the same way. I would rather live how we've been living than live awkwardly. Know what I mean?"

"Hai. Sessha was afraid too. Sessha thought you deserved better. And still does."

That earned him a slap on the chest from Kaoru. She had turned around to face him, her face scrunched up in anger. She looked cute when she was mad, he noted.

"Kenshin! Stop it! No more 'sessha' and no more 'you deserve better.' I want you, Himaru Kenshin. I want every part of you. The rurouni, the battousai, and just you. I don't care if you think I deserve better. I know I can't get any better. This is what I want."

"Kaoru..."

Kenshin drew her in for a tight hug. She buried her head in the crook of his neck and smiled. Kenshin held her protectively to his chest and placed a kiss on her forehead. 

"Think we should go tell Yahiko I'm alive?"

Kaoru shook her head, which was still hidden in Kenshin's neck. He smiled and looked up towards the ceiling.

_'Arigatou Kami-sama. Arigatou Tomoe.'_

Kenshin silently thanked the two. He thanked them for understanding and for letting him have his angel. Besides, when he was a kitten, he got his belly scratched, so it wasn't that bad. ^-^

~*^-^*~

AN: Well...that was a little more...citrus than intended. ::shrugs:: I like it! Again, totally random idea on my part. Like always. And if the ending seemed crappy, shoot me. It's like, eleven at night here and I'm in a cabin. I have reason to be upset - Imagine me, lying in bed, typing this at an almost ungodly hour (notice: I said almost), listening to my Rurouni Kenshin 'Brilliant CD Collection' over and over again. By the way, it's an awesome 3 CD set. If you don't have it, go buy it! I got mine off ebay for $13 new, so go there. Much cheaper. ^-^ Okay, enough rambling. Read and Review please!


End file.
